Data storage tape cartridges are commonly used for storage and distribution of information for subsequent retrieval and use. Data storage tape cartridges generally include a housing, a tape reel rotatably disposed within the housing, and a length of data storage tape wound around the tape reel. The data storage tape includes a magnetic recording layer such that data may be read from or written to the data storage tape by a magnetic read/write head of a tape drive system. Data storage tape cartridges may include, for example, a dual tape reel configuration where interaction between the data storage tape and the read/write head takes place within or very near the housing, or a single tape reel configuration where interaction between the data storage tape and the read/write head takes place away from the housing.
Often, the data storage tape may utilize a coating on a backside of the tape to provide certain characteristics, such as static dissipation or air dissipation during winding of the tape. To provide these characteristics, the backside coating may be purposely made rougher than the magnetic recording layer provided on a front side of the tape. Unfortunately, this roughness can impact error performance of the tape due to impressions in the magnetic recording layer caused by asperities on the backside of the tape.
Accordingly, it is desirable for data storage tape which can dissipate air entrapped between coils of the data storage tape during a winding process.